1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for laying out playing fields for activities such as volleyball, croquet or badminton. The boundaries of the playing field may be marked by using a simple apparatus and such boundaries do not interfere with the participants of the activities. The invention is also directed to measuring the relative distance between balls in a game such as bocce.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various apparatus and methods have been used for laying out different playing fields. However, such known apparatus are complicated and at least part of the apparatus remains on the field and may interfere with the participants of the activity.
KAEHNE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,327, discloses a center marker having four flexible connector elements which are aligned with lines on the marker, with the connector elements and marker remaining on the playing field.
SHERWOOD, U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,498, discloses an apparatus for laying out boundary lines of a tennis court by pivoting two flexible elements so that they intersect at various points along such elements.
ABBOTT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,197, discloses a device for laying out the positions of wickets and stakes for a croquet court. A longitudinal tape and side tapes are secured by stakes to the ground and wickets are positioned corresponding to various marks on the tapes.
MILBURN, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,921, discloses a cable having marks to indicate the positions of chalk lines on football or soccer fields.
WARREN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,521, and RAUB, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,243, disclose flexible boundaries for playing fields which are positioned on the ground and remain during the activity to mark such boundaries.
Other devices using flexible connectors and corner elements are used for laying out corners of buildings or the like and include GUTTING, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,416, STAY et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,595, and DADISMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,787.
None of these patents, however, disclose a simple device to ensure easy and consistent layout of a particular playing field, using a simple guide and premeasured marked cord.